HenchWench
by Jokers Sanity
Summary: Ravens life has not been going very well lately. But will the apperance of a new villain help the matter. rated for violence. The first chapter has been redone with a different ending
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own teen titans or batman

It was another bad day. Another bad day on this stupid so called "Team". It had started just like any other day. Mumbo has escaped form jail and he was up to his old tricks again. It didnt take take to long to aprehend him. Everything went smoothly that is until they got back to the tower. Raven had been making tea in the kitchen when when it started.

"Hey freak girl why don't you just go to room and be quiet like a good girl." Beast Boy teased. Raven ignored his comment like she normally did as she poured a cup of tea. She already felt bad enough why did they have to torment her.

Beast Boy was getting ticked off. Usually she would walk away and go in her room. If she didn't leave soon he would have to get physical.

"I thought I told you to get out of here." Still she ignored him. Maybe she was feeling bold or maybe just being stupid. Whether it was boldness or stupidity she didn't leave she stood her ground.

"Hey spooky he said get out of here." That time it was Cyborg. That was one of her nicknames spooky or freak whatever Beast Boy or Cyborg could come up with. They must not be very creative cause those where the only to names they ever called her.

"Make me." Raven said malice in her voice.

Beast Boy had it. He walked towards Raven and pushed her to the floor and knocking her tea in the process. She hit the ground hard. When she made an attempt to get up Beast Boy just pushed her back down. They both laughed. Beast Boy then grabbed the tea kettle and emptied it's contents all over Raven. The tea began to seep in her clothes; it was probably going to stain her clothes. Raven's eyes lit up with rage she would have killed Beast Boy, but she new better than that. Her rage was gone as soon as it came. If she did anything to beast Boy the rest of the team would be even more angry with her. Even if she did tell them why she did it no one would beleive her. They never did.

Beast Boy and Cyborg began to laugh. Raven managed to get up and run to her room.

"Good one BB you got rid of her."

"Hey don't cry to much you big baby." Beast Boy yelled after her.

It had been like that for 6 months. So maybe she did was bad but it was an accident. But no matter how many times she apologised Beast Boy and Cyborg still didn't forgive her. They chose to make her suffer instead. Everyday the would make fun of her to see her cry. Sometimes they even went as far as to beat her up becasue there name calling didnt affect her. She was sorry was that not enough what else could she possibley do.

Raven was running to her room. Well she was running till she bumped into something knocking her back down to the floor. She was wet and almost in tears. She looked up to see Robin standing in front of her. Raven couldn't help but stare. Robin looked so handsome right now, so kind and caring. She quickly rid herself of her those thoughts.

"Raven are you ok, and why are you all wet?" He asked calmly.

She quickly stood up. "Nothings wrong." She said quietly passing him.

Robin only looked at her with a confused look.

Raven had finally made it to her room. It was the only safe palce she had left where she could be alone. Walking through the door she closed her eyes in releif. Finally she took a look at her room and gasped in shock. Her whole room was destroyed. All her books where on the floor, pages had been ripped out. There didn't seem to be anything to salvage. The mirror she had on the wall was on the floor shattered. The paintings she had where on the floor with holes in them.

Raven couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes welled up with tears she ran to her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and began to cry. She didn't bother to change her clothes she didn't care all she wanted to do was cry, and cry she did. She cried for what felt like hours till she finally fell asleep.

Raven opened her eyes she wasn't in her room. She was in a big feild. One half of it was was full of dirt and litered with dead trees and plants. She could hear a faint voice calling her name. The voice was warm and inviting, It made her feel safe. She was intranced by it.

_"raven raven raven." it called. _

The other side of the feild had green grass and trees. On the grass there a plaid blanket on the ground with food on it. Sitting on the blanket was also Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and beast Boy. She stood up and started to walk towards the voice paying no mind to the others. Raven didn't no how long she was standing there before they noticed her.

"Spooky you finally woke up." Beast Boy said waking Raven from her trance.

"To bad it was nice and peaceful without you around. You already brought along your bad luck." Cyborg said. After he said that the sky began to darken and thunder boomed.

"Yea why don't you get out of here?" Robin said.

Then it began to rain. It was coming down hard and Raven was soaked in seconds. Ravens tears couldn't be seen. She began running in the opposite direction. Towards the voice. Towards the warm and inviting voice.

She didn't stop running to till her muscles hurt. Finally she fell to the ground and began to cry uncontrollable under a dead tree. She couldnt hear the voice anymore it left her. She was alone again like always.

She had stopped crying long enough to hear someone laugh. It wasn't a normal laugh it was twisted and insane. It scared her the voice must have belonged to a maniac.

"Who's there?" Raven asked. No answer. "I said who's there?"

Raven winced there was the was the laugh again this time it was louder and hurt her ears.

"I am." Said a faint voice

she looked around trying to find the owner of the voice. But there was no one there only darkness. The darkness seemed to move towards her. Covering her legs. She grabbed her legs and pulled her legs against her chest.

"where are you? where you the one who was calling me?" she asked.

The voice chuckled. "I am a friend remember that, and you shall be fine." The voice said laughing again.

"Show yourself!" She yelled.

A figured started to form as it walked towards her. She couldn't really make out the person to well. But she was sure he was a man .It was to dark to make out the rest of him he was wearing a black cloak. The only thing she could make out was his hands. He was wearing purple fingerless gloves. His fingernails were painted dark green.

"What do you want from me?"

Before she could get an answer the world started to disolve as did the figure before her.

She opened her. She heard a knock at her door. "Who is it." she asked.

"It's Robin. There's trouble down at the power plant we need to get there now."

The Titans made it to the power plant in as little time as possible. The place was deserted. There was not a single person anywhere.

"Alright everyone split up look for the workers keep in touch with your comunicator." Robin ordered.

Everyone split up. Raven made her was south till she found a staircase. The stairs led down to a hallway that was littered with doors. The place was like a ghost town there was no sighn of anyone being there at all for hours.

Each room she checked was empty. She made it to the last door. It was marked "Caferteria." Raven tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. She placed her ear against the door she could here faint breathing in the other side of the door. She quickly pulled out her comunicator and called Robin.

"Robin I found a locked door. I can hear breathing on the other side I think it's the workers."

"Ok wait there. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Robin had made it to Ravens location. "Robin where are the others." Raven asked.

"I'm not sure no one aswered there comunicator. Something happened to them. But right now we need to find those workers."

Inside Raven was jumping for joy. It was going to bed her and Robin. It would have been nice if they where in a different situation. Robin pulled a small bomb out off his belt and stuck it to the door. Pulling Raven back he detonated the bomb. The door blew open and the duo rushed in through the smoke.

Inside the room on the floor where all of the workers they where all tied up and sitting on the floor. In the far corner of the room Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg where tied up to a columm and gagged. The duo rushed towards them. Robin pulled the gag out of the groups mouths.

"What's going on." Robin demanded.

"We were knocked out by some kind of gas next thing we new we were here. Cyborg said.

"Did you find anything out." Robin asked.

"Yea THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW." Cyborg yelled again.

"Where is it."

"It's in the north corner."

Robin and Raven ran Towards the bomb. The bomb was huge it only had 2 minutes left on the timer. Robin acted fast he ran up to it on removed the cover off the control panel. Inside there was alot of colored wires. Robin grabbed the black one. He was about to pull it till

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Raven and Robin looked towards the voice. Raven was a little shocked the man looked exactly like the one in her dream.

Robin ran at the man and began to throw punches at him. The man dodged all of his attacks without any trouble. The man gave Robin a quick punch to face sending him to the ground.

This time Raven charged at him. Quickly muttering her magic worlds she threw her fist at his fist at him, but she stopped. The man looked at her and she looked at him. Both seemed to be mesmerized by each other. Robin saw his chance he grabbed the man by his cloak and violently pulled him towards him. The man jumped away his cloak going with Robin. His features where now able to be seen. It wasn't a man it was a teenager about only 16.

His skin was a sickly white. His hair was green and messy. His eyes were green also. His shoes where white with black on the bottom. He had on purple pants with red suspenders.

He had on a white dress shirt a rose in the pocket and red bow tie. His face was the worst part of all. He had a permanent smile plastered on his face. Red lipstick covering his lips up to his cheek bones. He would have been handsome if it wasnt for all the problems with his face.

"Well look at the time I'll have to be going." The teen said jumping backwards and making his was to the exit with a laugh. He laughed just like he did in Ravens dream.

"Wait what's your name?" Robin asked before the man disappeared.

"The names Kid Joker. And with that I'll be leaving." The man said before disappearing

Robin stood in shock he had never heard of Kid Joker before and if was related to the Joker things where going to become very complicated.

"Robin the bomb!" Raven shouted making Robin lose his train of thought. Robin quickley ran towards the bomb. But he was to late, the timer hit zero just as he made. Robin closed his eyes.

**BANG**

Robin opened his eyes. There was an explosion but not the one expected. The bomb was a dud there was a puppet sticking out of it laughing

The Titans were back at the tower Robin had called a meeting. It wasn't anything really important. He just kept talking about Kid Joker. And that he would be busy and he did not want anyone bothering him.

Raven was sitting at on the couch reading. She new what was going to happen she could hear footsteps. She had been waiting for something to happen.

"Well what have we here?" Beast Boy asked

Raven got up and made her way towards her room but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm. She looked back to see Beast Boy holding her arm.

"Let go of me!" She demanded.

"No." Was her answer.

Beast Boy pulled here back . she stumbled and Cyborg grabbed her. "There's something that's been bothering me." He began. "When you went to hit Kid Joker you stopped. You both seemed to look at each other. Now tell me why that is."

Raven just stared at him not speaking. Beast Boy smacked her across the face. "I said tell me." She still didn't answer. Beast Boy smacked her again. Still she refused to talk. "Ok still won't talk." Beast Boy had it. He punched her in the face. Probably giving her a black eye.

After 10 minutes of being hit by Beast Boy they let her go. They left her on the floor leaving the room. After 5 minutes Raven finally got up and walked towards her room slowly. Her whole body ached. Every step she took made pain shoot through her body. She was on the verge of tears again. She hated crying. It made her feel weak and useless. Hell that's how she saw always saw herself. So it really shouldn't have mattered.

"Raven." She looked around and saw Starfire calling her. She ran towards her.

"Raven I wond- oh my Raven what happened?" Starfire asked shocked at Raven's appearance. Ravens nose was bleeding, her left eye was black and her lip was bleeding.

"Nothings wrong Star I feel" Raven said while pushing past her making it to her room. She opened her door and ran to her bed. Crying her eyes out till she fell asleep. She didn't even notice the other person in the room

i rewrote the chapter i added alot of stuff and i chaged the ending a bit. It would have been up sooner but my work got deleted casue my cat. anyway read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven opened her eyes

Raven opened her eyes. She was in her room. Her eyes burned from crying so much. Turning to her left she glanced at the clock; 12:42. She had been asleep for 40 minutes. She rarely got any sleep anymore. The longest time she was able to sleep for was an hour.

This was her usual routine. Sleep for a little then wake up and read or meditate. Lying in her bed she didn't move just sat still and listened to herself breathe. Tonight was different though. Her breathing seemed louder that it normally did. Taking in a deep breathe and holding it she finally heard something strange. Someone else was breathing.

Quickly jumping put of bed she got into a fighting stance her hands glowing black.

"Who's there?" Raven demanded.

The only response was a soft chuckle. Ravens blood ran cold. She new who that laugh belonged to. What could this maniac possibly want with her?

"Calm down pretty birdie, don't get your feathers in a bunch. He said.

"What are you doing her? How did you get in my room?"

"I came in from the window. You can relax I have no intention of harming you."

"Like I would believe you, you kill people.

"And so do you." he yelled back in anger. Raven lost her confidence. "And besides if I wanted you dead I would have done it while you where sleeping just now.

"What do you want?" she asked in her usual morbid tone.

"I just want to talk. You no have a real heart to heart." He said with a laugh.

Raven had sat down on her bed. Kid joker had grabbed a nearby chair and sat in it. Both sat starring at each other. Not saying a word.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Raven asked breaking the silence.

"Well Raven I have been watching you for a while now." Raven raised her eyebrow.

"For how long?" She asked. "About seven months." He replied casually.

"But that is beside the point. I've noticed many things about you and how you're treated. No one on this team seems to care about you. Beast Boy beats you up, and for what a mistake you made a long time ago, A mistake that should not be blamed on you. No one seems to notice you. They surely don't notice how you keep yourself isolated more and more each day; your anger building up

"So what does that have to do with anything? What reason do you have to care?" she asked. He laughed again.

"Because you have potential, right now you're like a caged bird your emotions control you. This team you're on does not help matters at all. The reason I'm here is to offer you freedom. Not only from this so called team but from you're emotions. Raven if you join me we could take over this city. You can be free. I can free you from your cage.

Raven was speechless. The offer was tempting. Kid Joker had done his homework. Everything he said was true Raven wanted freedom. Someone who understand her and that someone was Kid Joker. Underneath all that craziness he almost seemed like a caring kind of person…almost

But could she really betray everyone. All the people she was supposed to protect. But could she really betray Robin the only person who seemed to care, no Robin didn't care about her, no one did.

"I can obviously see you need some time to think about this offer." Kid Joker said braking her train of thought. I guess I will be leaving."

"Wait when will I see you again?" she asked. "Oh you will see me very soon, and that's when I expect your answer." He said while making his way to her window. She could hear him laughing as he fell towards the ground.

"Make sure you have an answer." And with that he jumped out the window.

Raven yawned. Her eyelids felt heavy. For the first time in six months she felt like she could sleep. And sleep she did.

Sunlight shined through Ravens window lighting up her dark room. Opening her eyes Raven stretched out her arms. She had slept all night. She felt great. Glancing at her clock it read 5:23am. Raven got up and made her way to her closet, pulling out new clothes and towel she made her way to the bathroom.

She walked down the halls it was quiet no one was around. It was just like she preferred it.

After a twenty minute shower Raven stepped out. Quickly drying herself off she placed the tower around her body. She made her way towards her room. A small sound caused her to stop. It sounded like footsteps and the could only belong to one person. She turned around to show Beast Boy as her stalker.

"What do want?" she asked.

Beast Boy didn't answer he made his way toward Raven. When he was within arms reach he grabbed for her towel. Raven held onto it with and iron tight grip. Ravens free hand began to glow black. She fired a black beam from her hand sending Beast Boy into the wall knocking him out. Raven smirked and made her way towards her room.

Raven had gotten dressed and began cleaning her room from the mess made last night, some things had been placed back in spots it must have been Kid Joker. She felt good, not just because of the sleep she got but because of what she did to Beast Boy. She didn't feel guilty anymore, she felt as though all her confidence had been returned to her. All it took was a talk from Kid Joker.

After cleaning her room Raven had spent the rest of her day meditating. She needed to come up with a decision. It was difficult. If she was asked this 6 months ago she would have declined right then and there, but it was not 6 months ago. With the direction her life had been going in she would probably drive herself insane. But if she joined Kid Joker she would probably have the same results only sooner. But could she really betray her team, more importantly could she betray Robin.

She sighed floating back down to the floor. She had made her decision. She glanced at her clock. It read 1:47pm she had been meditating for a while after all it was a tough decision to make. She got up off the floor and headed to the kitchen for some tea.

Walking into the living room she was met with a peaceful silence. Silence, no one else was there except for Robin. Raven made her way towards the kitchen area. Placing a tea kettle on the flame she headed towards the couch, with a nice depressing book.

Opening the book she was surprised that it was still quiet. Usually Starfire or Beast Boy would come in screaming or something.

"Robin where is everybody?" Raven asked.

"I gave them the day off. They went to some amusement park. What are you still doing here you had today off to?"

"I didn't get the memo."

'Hmm I told Beast Boy to tell you. I guess you can really rely on him. Anyway you..."

Robin was cut off by his communicator. "Robin come in." it was Beast Boy.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"It's Kid Joker he's here at the park."

Robin and Raven shot each other a glance and jumped up ready to leave.

Robin and Raven had made it to the amusement park. The place was pretty empty the people must have all left when they saw Kid Joker, its strange though you think people would laugh at a clown. The duo found the other titans and began searching the area for Kid Joker. It had been 10 minutes and everyone had met up at the Ferris wheel. No one could find him.

"Well well titans you finally made it. I can't say that I'm impressed thought it took you long enough to find me." Kid Joker said with a maniac laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Robin yelled.

"Quiet! I'm not here to talk with you."

"Then what are you here for?" Robin asked.

"Raven-he said pointing at her- have you made up your mind? Are you going to join me?"

All eyes where on Raven. "I have made up my mind." She said.

Well that's it for chapter 2. Sorry it took so long I busy trying to get a god sword in runescape while they where cheap, I did. So I felt like leaving it off on a cliff hanger. The ending wasn't planned it just seemed to go. I mean come a psychopathic clown at an amusement park. Anyway the next chapter will be up next week or whenever I get time to start it. Read and review.


End file.
